dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Potion
Potions are liquids and powders with magical properties. Description A potion consists of eight parts: a liquid base, five ingredients to engage five physical senses, one to engage the mind, and one to engage the spirit. These ingredients are different for each potion and for each person who makes them. The potion must also be infused with the wizard's will.Storm Front ch. 8 Harry Dresden has stated that he is teaching his apprentice, Molly Carpenter how to brew potions.White Night, ch. 14 Rashid's unguent (and Dresden's variation of it) may also be considered potions, although these are applied topically rather than consumed.Summer Knight, ch. 29 Known potions Known recipes }} Unknown recipes }} In the series ''Storm Front In Storm Front, Dresden brews two potions: one an escape potion, and the other a love potion (at Bob's insistence). When his apartment is invaded by a toad demon, Dresden tells Susan Rodriguez to go down to the lab and take the escape potion in order to flee, but she takes the love potion by mistake. They both go down and stand in the copper circle barely in time to block the demon's acid spittle. The love potion Susan took then starts to kick in, threatening to break the circle with her cavorting. Bob throws the other potion to Dresden, which he shares with Susan, escaping outside the house and causing Susan to become sick with the combined potions until she could vomit them out.Storm Front, ch. 13 and 14 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Dresden again brews two potions: a stimulant potion and a blending potion. Dresden uses the blending potion during the Loup-garou attack on the Police Station, successfully entering the building and getting past security, who dismiss him as part of the background. However, the potion works too well, and prevents Dresden from getting anyone's attention. Dresden uses the stimulant potion just before the Streetwolves catch up to him, feeling all powerful and clear-headed for a short time. Not knowing his limits, Dresden pushes himself too far too fast, causing all of his magic to vanish when the potion expires briefly afterward. Defenseless, Dresden is then captured, beaten, and taken to the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 21 and 22 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Dresden creates two antivenom potions to counteract the narcotic saliva of Red Court vampires.Death Masks, ch. 8 and 9 Moments prior to Dresden's duel with Duke Paolo Ortega, he drinks one which successfully protects him from Ortega's retainers after the duel.Death Masks, ch. 29-30 ''Changes'' In Changes, Dresden uses a flight potion to get himself, Susan Rodriguez, and Martin in and out of a secure Red Court storage facility hidden in the desert mountains, far from civilization. While infiltrating the facility, Dresden throws a glass sphere containing another potion into the path of a security dog. The glass breaks, and the dog sniffs the potion, causing its sense of hearing and smell to temporarily stop working. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Waldo Butters uses the escape potion to flee from Harry Dresden, Nicodemus Archleone, the Genoskwa, and Binder's Grey Suits. References See also *Thaumaturgy *Evocation Category:Changes Category:General